A Sudden Change
by RingosGarden
Summary: A short Buffy Oz pairing. What happens when Buffy suddenly finds out she is a werewolf? Originally posted under the author Goobwee, it's the same story as A New Beginning. If you've read that, please ignore.
1. Chapter 1

_Great way to spend a Friday night_, thought Buffy as she chased a hyperactive seven year old.

It was eight o'clock and Buffy was babysitting a short, red-headed kid whom she did not even know. She was walking outside when his mom asked if she could watch him for around three hours. Being, as she considered herself, a "nice person" she agreed to it. However, she would have thought twice had she first met the kid.

"JORDY! GET BACK HERE!"

"I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!"

Buffy had been at this for 15 minutes and so far had not managed to slow Jordy down. At last, she resorted to bribery.

"I'll give you a lollipop if you'll take a bath," she said pleadingly.

At this, Jordy stopped and walked towards Buffy, holding out his hand.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "Danny never gives me candy!"

Buffy handed him a lollipop and asked, "Who's Danny, your brother?"

"Nope, Danny's my cousin. He was supposed to watch me tonight," was his reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Jordy finished with the sucker Buffy made a move to grab him, resulting in her hand getting bitten.

"Brat," she muttered, and maintained her grip on him.

"Take a bath," she paused in thought, ".and I won't call your parents."

"FINE!" he shouted. "But get out. You can't see me naked." With that, he ran up stairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"Like I'd want to see you naked anyway," Buffy murmured.

When Jordy was out of the bath and clothed, Buffy put him to bed. She read him Green Eggs and Ham until he fell asleep, then went downstairs to watch TV. At 9:30, Jordy's parents came home, thanked her profusely, and paid her for her help. Buffy followed soon after they left and walked down the street _patrol time._

As she reached an intersection, Buffy reached sensed something nearby. She took out her stake before continuing.

"Here vampy, vampy, vampy," she taunted.

-Buffy continued walking until she heard muffled footsteps behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned around quickly and swiped the vamp's legs out from under him. She straddled him quickly, prepared to stake at a moment's notice, but quickly realized that her vampire was not a vampire; rather it was a human, complete with pulse and breathing. Not only was he human, but familiar as well.

"Oz?"

"Hey Buffy, what's up?"

"Nothing, just patrolling."

"Um, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just if you're okay, do you mind getting off of me? The ground's kinda hard."

"What?"

Buffy noticed that she was still straddling Oz's middle. "Oh. OH!" she squeaked, and promptly jumped off.

Buffy then helped Oz up and apologized.

"What are you doing walking around after dark?" she asked.

"Well, the Dingoes had practice and then we set off some early fireworks at Devon's. When I got home I was bored and figured, 'nothing's more fun than walking alone on the hell mouth after dark!'"

"Oh," Buffy remarked, "You going to the big show in the woods tomorrow?"

Oz paused, "No, I don't think so. I was going to go with Willow, but her parents decided that the perfect time to go on vacation was the fourth."

"So why don't you go with me then?" Buffy asked. "I'd like to get the chance to hang out, just you and me. I feel like I don't know you at all Oz."

Oz considered this for a moment. "Yeah, alright," then paused, ".I'll pick you up; what time do the fireworks start?"

"Um-they start at 7:30, just before it gets dark."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."


	2. Chapter 2

"Get a hold of your self!" Buffy said into the mirror. "It's just Oz!"

Buffy had gone through her closet about three times, not being able to find anything that she wanted to wear. After about an hour she finally decided on pink caprees and a white tee.

It was quarter of seven when Buffy got through dressing. She put her hair in pigtails and went down to the kitchen for a quick snack.

"So.who is he?"

"What?"

Joyce stared at her daughter, who had taken around an hour to get dressed, and smiled knowingly.

"The boy you're going with, who is he?"

"What? No. NO! I'm not going on a date, we're just hanging out. I'm going with Oz, Willow's boyfriend."

Joyce simply nodded.

"Don't look at me like that!"

The doorbell rang. "Ooh! Gotta go mom. See you later!"

And with that she ran to the front door, regained her composure and opened it.

"Hey Oz."

"Uh.hey." Oz thought he sensed something different about Buffy but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The site was about 5 minutes away from Buffy's house, and when they got there it was already crowded with people.

"Well," Oz said "The fireworks don't start for another 20 minutes, you want to grab something to eat?"

Buffy was busy looking up at the sky. "It's kinda cloudy out. Oh- food. Sure, sorry."

Oz started laughing, but stopped when he noticed Buffy staring at him with an odd expression on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

Buffy continued to look at him strangely, but stopped after a moment and answered. "You were laughing."

-\Now it was Oz's turn to look at her strangely. "That's what you usually do when you find something funny."

Buffy thought for a moment. "You should do it more often, it's nice to hear you laugh."

Oz smiled at her. "So.food."

After their cheeseburgers Buffy and Oz headed back towards where the fireworks would be visible from. They were just about to sit down when a giant cloud started shifting to reveal the moon. Buffy gazed up at it, Oz however started to panic.

"Oh no,.no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oz what is it?"

"Buffy I-." The cloud was slowly moving to reveal more of the moon. Oz ran for it and Buffy followed.

"Oz stop!" Buffy cried.

But Oz didn't stop. He ran towards the edge of the woods and then into a path hidden by a bush. Oz continued running until he was about 100 yards down the path when he stopped.

"Oz, are you alright?"

"Buffy, RUN!"

"Wha-..."

Buffy was stunned as she watched Oz transform before her eyes. But as she watched the Oz-Wolf walk towards her she felt a sudden shock of pain. The last thing that she remembered before blacking out was the start of the fireworks over head.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy felt a sudden draft and reached for her blanket, only to find, not a blanket, but a person.

"Huh?" When Buffy opened her eyes she was staring up into the sky. She looked down to see herself without any clothes on and a very naked Oz sprawled across her.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_. She thought as she tried to wedge herself out from under Oz. As she looked down at him again she realized he was staring back at her.

"Buffy? What's going on here?"

"Um...I don't know, I really don't remember...but we're both naked and you're still on me..."

"Huh?" Oz looked around and then jumped off of Buffy. Buffy immediately hugged her knees up to her chest. Oz however just sat there, looking quite upset, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, especially me?!?" Oz shouted.

"Oz, what are you talking about...actually don't answer that yet...I just really want some clothes...and to know what happened."

"Yeah, whatever." Was his reply. Oz stood up "Just follow me." Oz turned around and started walking down the path.

Buffy looked around and then got up to follow Oz, making sure to look down at his feet.

They walked for around four minutes until Oz paused at a giant bush. He pushed a branch aside and disappeared behind it. Buffy followed him in, and was surprised to see a cave. It was furnished with a wardrobe, two seats, a couch, a coffee table, a mini fridge and a cage.

Oz had just come out of the wardrobe. "Here" he said as he handed Buffy Khaki shorts and an "Iron Maiden" tee, and walked back over to the wardrobe.

Buffy dressed and sat down in a chair facing the opposite direction of Oz. In about a minute Oz came over and handed her a coke and sat down in the other chair, opposite from Buffy.

"So" He stated

"Oz, what happened last night, 'cause I don't remember a thing and well, the waking up naked part wasn't too normal even to me...not to mention the whole you factor."

"You don't know do you?" Oz asked

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

Oz put his drink down on the table and stood up. "I'm calling Giles."

"Giles knows where this is?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, he helped build it."

Oz spent about 30 seconds on a cell phone he pulled out of the wardrobe and the took up pacing the distance of the cage.

That was how Giles found them five minutes later.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy heard movement outside the cave and watched as Giles came into view.

"Oz, w-what is it?" Giles asked as he looked around. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know..." Buffy replied watching Oz.

Giles looked again at Oz. "I thought you weren't telling anyone about this place."

Oz still hadn't stopped pacing. "Yeah, well things change...I suggest that you sit down."

Giles however was still staring at Oz. "What's wrong?"

Oz finally stopped and looked the watcher directly in the eyes. "Giles...Buffy's a werewolf."

Something clicked inside Buffy's head. "Is that why I couldn't remember what I did last night?" She asked.

Oz nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Is that how you feel every night?" Buffy wondered.

Oz simply nodded again.

Giles was stunned at the news that his slayer was a werewolf, and couldn't help but be upset. "D-did you do this to her Oz?"

Buffy thought she saw a look of mock hurt in Oz's face, but decided that she imagined it, for as quickly as it was shown it disappeared.

"No" Oz answered "I have no idea how it happened."

Buffy spoke up in hardly a whisper "I do."

Oz took that time to lean up against the wall of the cave as Giles asked her "How?"

"I babysat two nights ago, and the kid bit me."

Giles nodded. "Yes, t-that would do it. W-what was his name, his p-parents might not know yet."

"Um...Jordy. Jordy Osbourne."

At this, Oz punched his fist into the wall. Making Giles and Buffy both jump from the noise.

Giles spoke first. "Oz, what is it?"

Oz was beyond upset and he sat down with his back against the cave wall, his head in his hands.

"Oz?" Buffy asked. "What's wrong?"

Oz looked up at Buffy. "It's all my fault! I was supposed to watch him but I bailed. You wouldn't be a werewolf if it wasn't for me!"

Buffy just stared at him as he continued. "Jordy Osbourne is my cousin, didn't you recognize the name?"

Buffy glared at him. "Should I have? Oz, I don't even know your name."

Oz could tell that he had upset her, and sighed. "I'm sorry Buffy, I'm just a little angry. I mean not only are you a werewolf but you're..."

"What is she?" Demanded Giles


	5. Chapter 5

Oz sighed and stood up. He walked over to the wardrobe and dug through it until he found what he had been looking for. He emerged with a book of which he handed to Buffy.

Giles tried again, "What's wrong Oz?"

"Well you remember that book right?" Oz asked, sounding a little strained.

Giles nodded his head, not seeing where this was going.

"Okay, well um...Buffy and I are um...joined." Oz said at last.

"A-are you sure?"

Oz nodded and subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"So the mark's there then?..." Giles paused. "And your feelings?"

Oz nodded again, more slowly than before.

"Wait." Buffy said. "What does that mean?"

Oz looked at the ground. "Read the book...and come back here before sunset. Giles and Xander will have to patrol for you."

"Um...alright. Giles is that Okay?"

"Of course Buffy. Three nights a month you can't patrol anymore anyways."

"Oh yeah..."

Giles walked over to her. "I suggest you go home and read that book, I'll drive you home. I'd like to talk to Oz, so just start walking to my car. Just go right on the path."

Buffy nodded and stood up. She looked over at Oz, but said nothing and walked out.

Oz took Buffy's seat and placed his face in his hands. Giles took the seat across from him and contemplated what to say, while they sat in silence for around five minutes.

"Oz, do you understand h-how serious t-this is?"

Oz didn't reply or move in the slightest, so Giles tried again. "Oz?"

Oz looked up at his name, tears in his eyes. Giles was startled at Oz's appearance. "I-I've ruined her life for her Giles. I mean, it really sucks to be a werewolf, and now she can't even date. What am I supposed to do about Willow?"

"I-it's not your fault Oz, you couldn't have known that Buffy was a werewolf yesterday, and on how Willow will be...well-I really can't tell you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy, who had been outside the entrance of the cave, had heard every word. Oz had his back to her so he didn't see her when she came into the cave. He jumped when Buffy touched his shoulder, and when he looked up to her she wiped a tear from his face and whispered, "I don't blame you Oz."

Oz looked down so Buffy knelt beside him. "Oz, you weren't the one who bit me, and I followed you when you ran. So us being as he book says "lifetime mates" is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"You read it then?" Oz asked wiping his face.

"Only the chapter on being joined." She replied. "I figured that it was important."

Giles took that moment to speak up.

"S-So you know w-why it happened, and w-what has to h-happen now?"

Buffy nodded, but asked, "The book says that in order to be joined, that we had to have been in love with each other in our physical form...what does that mean?"

Giles knew Buffy would have questions, and couldn't help but smile at his slayer.

"What that means, is that you two w-were in love with each other b-before the werewolf transformation."

"Oh." Was all that Buffy said as she sat completely down on her butt.

"Buffy." Giles said softly. "You ready to go now?"

Buffy looked at Giles, and then at Oz. "No, I'd like to stay here and talk to Oz."

Giles stood up and nodded at her comment.

"I'll be back around noon tomorrow then." He walked over towards the couple, and placed his hand on Oz's shoulder. When Oz looked up, Giles smiled and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy stood up. "You want a drink?" She asked softly.

Oz simply looked up to her and nodded his head.

Buffy walked over to the mini fridge and took out two cans of 'Sprite' and handed one to Oz.

"So," she started. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, huh? I think we should know each other more, 'cause this silence thing is uber weird."

Oz looked over at her sitting in the chair across from him, and couldn't help but smile. "Okay," he said. "You first."

"Sure!" She replied. "Well you know my name, but my full name is Buffy Anne Summers. My mom and dad split up a few years ago, about the time that I became the slayer. I was living in L.A. at the time, and moved here two years ago and well...you know all about the freaky Halloweens, blowing the judge up, Angel, Spike and blowing up of the high school so...your turn."

Oz nodded. "Okay, well my name is actually Daniel Osbourne. I got Oz from Devon my freshman year of high school because of my last name. I have no brothers or sisters, and I never knew my dad. My mom died when I was 15, and I have been living alone since then. My uncle fixed it so Social Services doesn't know and he's my legal guardian now. The only relatives I know are my Uncle Ken and cousin Jordy. After my mom died I went through depression, and Devon says that I never fully recovered...and that's who you see before you."

Buffy had no reply, she just lowered her head.

"Hey," Oz said. "Don't feel bad for me, I don't."

With that Buffy walked over to Oz and hugged him. "No wonder why you don't show your emotions," she whispered.

She pulled back and looked into Oz's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Neither Buffy or Oz knew who started the kiss, but Oz was the one who broke it.

"I-I need to talk to Willow..." Oz said, but Buffy silenced him with another short kiss. "Alright." Buffy said and sat back down in her chair.

Buffy opened the book, and Oz stood up. "I'm going for a walk." He stated without looking at her and walked out. Buffy sighed and continued reading.


	8. Chapter 8

When Oz came back at quarter of 4, Buffy was asleep with the book opened in her lap. Oz walked over to her and placed the book on the table, he couldn't help but smile as he removed a strand of hair from her face.

Oz noticed that she looked a bit flushed, so he shook her awake.

"Hey," she said. "You're back."

"Yeah...hey, you look hot, you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure!" she replied, "But I don't have a suit."

"Um...Giles brought some clothes that your mom picked out...he said something about saying you were staying over Cordelia's...she should have packed a suit for you."

"Cool!" Buffy said.

"Your bag is over there," He said pointing to the left of the wardrobe. "Um...I'll wait outside while you get changed then."

Oz turned around and exited the cave.

Buffy finished in about three minutes. She threw on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottom and headed out, where she found Oz sitting on a rock waiting for her.

"So..." Buffy said. "I take it you know somewhere to swim?"

Oz nodded. "Yeah, there's a little pond up the way."

"Excellent."

Oz stood up and held out his hand and bowed. "Shall we go?"

Buffy placed her hand in his and smiled. "Yes, why thank you kind sir."


End file.
